Rise of Shadows: a RWBY x Redakai xover
by TheallpowerfulMegatron
Summary: Dylan has been controlled by Cinder using kairu, and Yang must be the one to save him. Will Dylan succumb to darkness, or will true love prevail in the end?


Our heroes from team Draco were in the middle of a kairu challenge against team Cmen. Dylan, Yang, and Pyrrha thought they were going to win, but Cinder still had enough energy for one more move.

"Haha! This keeps getting better and better!", Pyrrha said.

"If we keep this up, we'll end this challenge in no time!", Yang agreed with Pyrrha.

"Then let's finish it!", Dylan said.

"Not so fast! Smokescreen!" Cinder said as she blinded team Draco with a smoke attack. With the rest of his team separated, Dylan looked for them, only to wind up in front of Cinder.

"Oh, great. What are you planning this time, Cinder?", Dylan asked.

"I'm planning on using a special attack on you, my dear Dylan." Cinder said as a ball of energy appeared in her hands. "Illusion Blast!" Dylan tried to evade her attack, but it was too late. When the smoke vanished, Yang and Pyrrha defeated Emerald and Mercury, but they never noticed Cinder.

"Well, we managed to beat them.", Pyrrha said.

"Yeah...wait, where's Dylan?", Yang asked. When they saw Dylan alongside Cinder, Yang and Pyrrha were confused about what was going on.

"Dylan? What are you doing with Cinder?", Yang asked.

"Well...he's with me now!", Cinder said. Yang, and Pyrrha were shocked that their leader had joined the E-teens. Before they could say anything, Dylan used his plasma eyes on his former friends.

"Dylan! What's wrong with you?!", Pyrrha asked.

"My newest attack made him swap sides. So long, team Draco.", Cinder said.

"Sayonara, suckers! Slime Grenades!" Before the attack could hit them, Yang and Pyrrha were able to dodge.

"I can't believe that Dylan is with the Cmen!", Yang said.

"Yeah, but don't you remember what Cinder said? She used an attack on him to make him evil.", Pyrrha said, as Yang remembered what Cinder had stated before. Her hair went up in flames.

"Oh, that little bitch is going to pay!", Yang said, more pissed off than ever.

"Whoa, calm down, Yang. I've never seen you get this angry before.", Pyrrha said, sounding scared. Meanwhile, the E-teens alongside with Dylan were on their next kairu quest.

"I've got to admit, it's great having Dylan on our side.", Emerald said.

"With one of the greatest kairu warriors joining Master Roman, nothing will stand in our way.", Mercury said.

"Sure, whatever. The important thing is that I finally have a boyfriend.", Cinder said. Dylan's X-reader started beeping.

"Sorry to postpone our date, Cinder, but a new deposit has shown up in Italy.", Dylan said. When Dylan, and Team CMEN arrived in Italy, they split up to find the relic. Dylan was able to get to it first, and the relic was an old knight's helmet. "Piece of cake!", Dylan said as Yang appeared from the shadows. "Great, you here so I can kick your ass again, Yang?"

"Dylan, this isn't you. You're being controlled, can't you understand?", Yang asked pleadingly.

"Whatever you say to try to make me betray Cinder isn't going to work.", Dylan said.

"That's the problem, Dylan! Cinder hit you with a mind attack that made you evil!", Yang said. A tick mark appeared on Dylan's forehead.

"This is the last time you get all up in my sh*t, Yang! Kairu Challenge!", Dylan said.

"Challenge accepted!" Yang said as they drew their X-readers.

"Metanoid! Plasma Sword!"

"Infinita! Fire Tornado!" Yang decided to make the first move. She channeled a large amount of flames in her hands, turning it into a twister.

"Fire Tornado!" It looked like the attack would hit Dylan dead on, but he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Hyper Hurricane!" He created a powerful wind tunnel, which negated Yang's Fire Tornado. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me! Plasma Energy Burst!" Dylan launched a plasma blast at Yang.

"Oh, I will. Believe me. Shock Wave!" The counterattack hit Dylan full force, knocking him off of his feet. He got back up, and wiped away blood that was coming from his lips.

"Finally, things get interesting." Dylan and Yang charged straight at each other. It was a close fight because two powerful warriors were engaged in combat. But, Dylan proved to be superior, and chose to end the fight with his plasma sword.

"Game over, Yang.", Dylan said with a smirk. Before he could land the fatal blow, Yang kissed him, and brought him back to his senses.

"Are you okay, Dylan?", Yang asked.

"I am. Thanks for bringing me back, Yang. No wonder I love you.", Dylan said with a sigh. Yang smiled sympathetically.

"Glad to have you back, Dylan. Let's collect this Kairu and, go home.", Yang said. They drained the kairu energy from the helmet, and met back up with Pyrrha at their ship, the Zweihander. When Pyrrha saw Dylan and Yang walking hand in hand, she rushed up to them, and crushed them in a group hug.

"Dylan! You're back!" She was so stoked to see her friends mostly unharmed, she accidentally knocked them over. "So, does this mean you're not evil anymore?", Pyrrha asked. Dylan nodded his head.

"That's right, Pyrrha. I'm my old, non-evil self again, thanks to Yang.", Dylan said as Yang blushed. "If only Master Oum could see you now. He would be so proud of you."

"W-wow. Thanks, Dylan. That really means alot to me." And so, our heroes flew back to Beacon Academy, awaiting their next adventure.


End file.
